1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display device for lighting objects, and more particularly to a lighting object forms shapes being in an inward serial arrangement in the middle and unlimited extension and diffusion on both sides when the non-parallel reflection surfaces are reflected repeatedly.
2. Description of the Related Art
With reference to FIG. 1A, U.S. Pat. No. 3,570,156 discloses a lava lamp display device 80 comprising: a glass vessel 81 having a bottom 82 arranged in a hollow conical metallic seating 83 and located on an electric light bulb 84. Moreover, the glass vessel 81 has two immiscible components such as liquid 85 and a paraffin 86 which has a higher density than the liquid 85 at room temperature and a lower density than the liquid 85 after heating. After the electric light bulb 84 is turned on, the paraffin 86 in the bottom 82 of the glass vessel 81 is heated and flows in the liquid 85. At the same time, the electric light bulb 84 projects the light in the glass vessel 81, forming a lighting effect and becoming decorations at home and office.
The lava lamp display device 80 has lighting effect only in a single glass vessel 81. As a decoration, it seems monotonous and lack of visual effects. Therefore, there is room for improvement.
With reference to FIG. 1B, a conventional water dancing speaker 90 disclosed a base 91 with a speaker 93 thereon, a transparent bottle 92 being able to emit lights, a power cord 96, an audio cable 95 and a plurality of projection holes. When the music is on, the projection holes sprays water and emits light with the strength of music beats. It is the prior art and thus will not be described in details here.
Both the water dancing speaker 90 as well as the lava lamp display device 80 is a decoration with lighting and water-flow changes inside the single transparent bottle only and therefore it seems monotonous and lack of visual effects. Therefore, there is also room for improvement.